Wildest Expectation
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: No entanto, nada continua o mesmo. Tudo muda. Se a loira tivesse a oportunidade de voltar ao passado, ela não mudaria nada. Trocar alianças com Roy foi, definitivamente, selá-los como um só; eles sempre foram, afinal. ROYAI.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) não me pertence. Nem seus personagens. Mas também eu não quero mais.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfic se passa mais ou menos catorze anos após o mangá. As "fan-daughters" aqui citadas são de minha propriedade.

Espero que gostem dessa fanfic! Enjoy. 3

* * *

**Wildest Expectation**

– x – x –

Olhos escuros bastante curiosos fitavam uma cena simples que se desenrolava no jardim da casa do Major-General Mustang. Riza Hawkeye estava em pé próxima ao portão de saída, despedindo-se de um homem fardado e de quepe, Roy Mustang. Embora os anos tivessem passado, os dois pareciam parados no tempo. Ninguém podia notar alguma diferença no físico de Roy, exceto por aquele (maldito) bigode. Riza também parecia a mesma, exceto pela diferença em seu modo de vestir e o comprimento de seus cabelos.

Uma forte brigada militar esperava pacientemente do lado de fora dos portões, esperando que o Major-General se despedisse de sua esposa.

\- Lamento que tenha que trabalhar hoje – disse Riza de ambas as mãos atadas às de Roy.

\- Tudo bem. Lamento mais que você não possa vir comigo. – respondeu ele, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda ficava chateada quando o assunto era mencionado. No entanto, de nove anos para cá, ela estava mais compreensiva, mesmo que certa de que as coisas entrariam nos eixos novamente.

\- Falta pouco. – sorriu ela, apertando-lhe as mãos suavemente.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e novamente beijou sua esposa:

\- Sim, falta pouco.

Quando Roy partiu com sua guarda de proteção para o Quartel-General, Riza voltou os olhos para sua bela casa. Especialmente para a segunda janela à direita. Naquele instante, a cortina de cor creme movimentou-se suavemente. A loira sorriu. Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, um som característico indicava a vinda alegre e estabanada de um (enorme) Black Hayate.

\- Só agora? – perguntou ela num tom autoritário. O cachorro parou de balançar o rabo e baixou a cabeça. O afago de sua dona veio segundos depois e ele virou de barriga para cima, entendendo que a bronca era uma brincadeira. – Cansado de brincar com Melissa, eu sei.

Black Hayate latiu no mesmo instante em que a dona dos olhos curiosos chegasse. Um metro e trinta de altura, vinte e cinco quilos e nove anos. Cabelos lisos, pretos, pouco acima dos ombros.

\- Segunda-Tenente Melissa Mustang se apresentando, senhora. – a criança bateu uma perfeita continência.

\- Primeira parte da tarefa está completa, Tenente. Inicie a fase dois. – a pose durona estava lá, a expressão séria estava lá, ainda que fosse uma grande brincadeira. Mas os olhos... estes eram um poço de brilho e orgulho.

Melissa disparou em corrida pela casa, seguida por um desesperado cachorro.

Eram momentos simples, principalmente como aqueles, que faziam Riza ter certeza que o destino, ou seja lá o que fosse, tinha traçado o curso certo. Depois da batalha contra os Homunculus, que acabou culminando no ansiado final de uma guerra sem precedentes, Roy e Riza engataram um relacionamento secreto que durou muito tempo. Prosseguiram juntos para a prometida caminhada de Roy de uma forma _muito _mais intensa e desejosa, mas não menos séria por parte da Tenente.

Nunca esqueceu de suas promessas e de suas obrigações: mantenha-o na linha. Mate-o, se desviar-se do objetivo. Ele tinham que mudar aquele país e nada impediria Riza de cumprir com sua parte do acordo em ajuda-lo a tornar-se Fuhrer. Nada, exceto uma brincadeira do "destino".

– x _Flashback_

_Terça-feira, quatro horas da manhã. Riza bebia um chá de erva cidreira enquanto Roy terminava a sétima caneca de café. _

_\- Ok – ele começou. – Me deixe ver os exames de novo. _

_\- Está querendo decorá-lo? – ela rolou os olhos e empurrou os papeis para ele. _

_\- Quero certeza, não posso?! _

_Hawkeye rolou os olhos. _

_\- Aqui diz que é aproximadamente três semanas... oh._

_\- O quê?_

_\- Foi naquele dia, no chuveiro lá de casa._

_Ela arqueou a sobrancelha:_

_\- Por Deus, Roy!_

_\- Sim, Riza, pelas minhas contas foi nesse dia que eu te engravidei! _

_Ela tornou a beber seu chá. E sim, ela sempre quis ser mãe e aquele era um momento mágico, ainda que totalmente imprevisto. Depois de um tempo, escutou o namorado rir:_

_\- Vamos ser pais! – exclamou abrindo os braços. – Um bebê, Riz, um bebê! Ou dois! Ou três! _

_Aquela reação a fez deixar a guarda baixar, e um sorriso exultante nascer em seu rosto. Seus olhos marejaram, junto com os âmbar de Mustang, e os dois se ataram num abraço sufocante. Filhos ainda não faziam parte dos planos e Riza achou que a reação de Roy fosse muito diferente daquela. Estava infinitamente feliz ao constatar que estava errada._

_\- Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. – disse ele ao pé de seu ouvido. Havia segurança em sua voz, mas os dois sabiam que só existia uma maneira segura. Na semana seguinte, Riza Hawkeye apresentou sua carta de demissão, ainda que os planos fossem de que ela voltasse ao Exército assim que pudesse. _

_Fim do Flashback _x –

Entregar seus documentos e sua arma foi como ficar aleijada. Sair da rotina do escritório, deixar a convivência quase integral com seus amigos Breda, Fallman, Fuery e Havoc podia assemelhar-se a uma crise de abstinência de uma workaholic. Mais que isso. Ela temia acima de tudo que sua promessa estava sendo rompida. De ser os Olhos de Águia dele. De guardar as costas do amado. De _sempre_ estar ao seu lado, mantendo-o no caminho. Riza não nasceu para ficar em casa e ser uma _'do lar'_, exatamente o oposto. Se lhe dissessem algo do tipo apenas um mês antes de descobrir a gravidez, provavelmente o indivíduo estaria morto com uma bala no meio da testa.

No entanto, nada continua o mesmo. Tudo muda. Se a loira tivesse a oportunidade de voltar ao passado, ela não mudaria nada. Trocar alianças com Roy foi, definitivamente, selá-los como um só; eles sempre foram, afinal. Ela entendeu que nunca o deixaria. Estaria com ele com a mesma função, mais de uma forma diferente. A promessa era eterna, tal como o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Ver Melissa correr com os filhos de Edward e Winry era simplesmente..._ um milagre_. Entrou em casa e seguiu direto para a suíte que dividia com o marido. Abriu o armário de ambos e passou a procurar o vestido ideal para a ocasião, quando uma caixa branca no fundo do armário chamou sua atenção.

Ela deu um suspiro triste. Quem diria que _aquela_ peça estaria tão isolada e esquecida, _aquela_ peça, que quase dominava seu armário de solteira por anos. Sua farda estava naquela caixa, perfeitamente dobrada mas inevitavelmente... escondida? Talvez. Ainda lhe era um pouco melancólico observá-la sem poder vesti-la. Suspirou e sentou na cama, passando a observá-la mais atentamente. Com certeza ainda lhe servia. Quase um minuto depois, Riza fechou a caixa e se concentrou em encontrar o vestido negro que queria.

Três batidinhas suaves na porta chamaram sua atenção. Melissa apareceu espreitando, já usando o vestido que ambas haviam escolhido. Azul-royal, com mangas até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e uma fita branca laçada na cintura. Devidamente calçada com sapatilhas pretas e reluzentes com uma meia branca até o joelho.

Já o cabelo...

\- Ahn... uma ajudinha? – Melissa pediu, apontando para o ninho-de-gato em sua cabeça.

Riza riu e se sentou na cama, indicando para a filha sentar-se em seu colo. A criança entregou a escova de cabelo para a mãe e se acomodou em suas pernas. Ficou quieta enquanto tinha os cabelos penteados suavemente pela mãe, embora fossem muito lisos e finos, pareciam se embaraçar de propósito.

\- Laço ou presilha? – perguntou a loira depois de desembaraçar os fios.

\- Major-General gosta de laço. – respondeu ela ainda brincando de hierarquia.

Era uma brincadeira comum e divertida entre as duas. Embora ainda fosse muito jovem, Riza podia sentir os ímpetos da filha em ser militar, sem contar o imenso interesse em alquimia. Ela sabia que Roy também havia notado, mas ele parecia ignorar e imaginar a filha como uma professora, médica ou outra profissão.

\- Permissão para falar abertamente – Melissa pediu de rompante. Riza segurou o riso e ateve-se a passar o laço branco pelos cabelos negros da filha.

\- Concedida.

\- Você é feliz, mamãe?

A pergunta pegou Hawkeye de surpresa. Ela parou o penteado e pousou a mão no queixo da menina, chamando-a para si:

\- Por que esta pergunta agora?

\- Só responde. – a menina tinha o belo (e irritante) olhar inquisidor de Roy.

\- Sim, eu sou. – Riza suspirou e alisou as bochechas macias da menininha. – Muito.

\- Tem certeza? – os olhinhos castanhos dela pareceram avalia-la. _Mas ora..._, pensou a loira.

\- É claro que sim, querida. Eu tenho você, tenho seu pai, temos uma vida feliz aqui. – viu a menor morder o lábio e olhar para um canto da cama. Virou-se e viu que ela fitava a caixa com a farda. Continuou, agora compreendendo – Eu sinto saudades do exército e da rotina que tinha, mas assim que puder, voltarei a trabalhar com seu pai.

Melissa sabia da história dos pais; a alquimia das chamas, a guerra de Ishval, a batalha contra criaturas chamadas _Homunculus_... Mesmo não sabendo os detalhes, ela sabia que os dois eram heróis de Amestris e que sua mãe estaria ao lado de seu pai, com um cargo excelente. Acima de tudo, estaria no exército fazendo algo que ela amava. Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da menina, Riza disse:

\- Mas não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. – falou séria. – Nem eu e nem seu pai. Não abriríamos mão de ter você de forma alguma, Melissa. Lembre-se sempre disso.

Viu seu próprio sorriso feliz nascer nos lábios dela:

\- Okay, mamãe!

– x – x –

Roy estava dormindo em sua mesa. Ou no pequeno espaço restante dela... Haviam três pilhas de relatórios a serem assinados, obviamente intocadas. Havoc entrou na sala, com seu costumeiro cigarro nos lábios e suspirou ao vê-lo dormindo como um bebê. Fuery e Breda apareceram logo atrás dele.

\- Vocês estavam certos, ele tá dormindo como um anjo. – disse o loiro quase vendo os "z's" subindo da cabeça de Mustang.

\- A tenente, digo, Riza disse que ele dormiria muito hoje. – comentou Fuery.

\- Então podemos colocar o plano em ação. Fuery, vá falar com o Fallman e diga que pode seguir a diante. – mandou Breda.

\- Certo, certo. – o ocludo saiu apressado. Sozinhos, Havoc e Breda pensavam no que fazer.

\- Deixamos ele dormir? – inquiriu o loiro.

\- Ficaria bem mais fácil, mas ele vai desconfiar se deixarmos...

\- Tá, vou acordar ele.

Quando Havoc se aproximou da mesa do Major-General, Breda achou que ele o acordaria como gente. Um cutucão na costela, um toque no ombro, mas nunca um...

\- ACOOOOOOORDA MEU AMOOOOOOOR! – ele gritou bem próximo a cabeça do superior.

Se Roy fosse cardíaco, com certeza estaria no chão sofrendo de um infarto. Pálido e com os olhos muito abertos, ele tentou se localizar e entender o que acontecera.

\- Mas que inferno, Havoc! – esbravejou ele, batendo o punho na mesa de mogno. – Você tem o quê na cabeça além de titica de galinha?!

\- Nada, _coronel_ – ele, assim como seus companheiros, insistiam em chama-lo pela patente antiga quando juntos e Mustang não parecia se incomodar. -, apenas devo lembra-lo que esses relatórios não se assinam sozinhos.

Rangendo os dentes e murmurando coisas que nenhum dos dois subordinados podiam entender, Roy começou a assinar os relatórios visivelmente _mais _contrariado que o normal.

Desde a saída de Riza do Exército, muitas coisas mudaram entre os rapazes. Todos notavam que seu chefe trabalhava mais rabugento e o clima durante os primeiros meses foi funesto. Apenas eles sabiam o que estava realmente acontecendo; o caso do então Tenente Coronel e da Primeiro-Tenente era desconhecido de todos do quartel, e Breda, Fuery e os demais eram cúmplices e grandes simpatizantes da "causa". Incontáveis vezes livraram os pombinhos de enrascadas com os superiores e arrumaram álibis sólidos para alguns sumiços deles. Riza e Roy eram extremamente gratos aos amigos, mas, mais uma vez, logo após a demissão de Hawkeye, eles provaram sua lealdade e amizade.

Os rumores foram muitos, mas tudo podia ter sido pior se Fallman, Fuery, Havoc e Breda não tivessem se esforçado para minimizar as coisas e eliminar os boatos e fofocas maldosas. Até mesmo Armstrong sumia _misteriosamente _com alguns enxeridos. Todavia, nem mesmo o _team_ conseguiu abafar o escândalo quando os dois assumiram um relacionamento público. Não foi difícil para os demais juntarem as peças e entenderem o motivo da demissão da Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye, todavia, os superiores não poderia fazer nada àquela altura.

Roy e Riza não se importaram com os burburinhos e noivaram pouco antes da barriga da loira salientar em suas roupas de civil, e aos sexto mês de gravidez, os dois se casaram numa cerimônia reservada com poucos militares fora do _Team Mustang_. Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Mei Chang, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Fallman e Fuery foram os padrinhos junto com suas respectivas parceiras.

Mas, mesmo com toda a cumplicidade, amizade e familiaridade, eles ainda continuavam os mesmos de sempre.

\- Vou mandar cortar seu pescoço, Havoc – ameaçou Roy.

\- É a terceira vez nessa semana que você me ameaça. Não tenho culpa de você trabalhar _justo hoje_...

\- Cale a boca. – advertiu o moreno.

\- ...e ninguém ter lembrado do seu aniversário. – uma caneta voou em sua direção, arrancando o cigarro de seus lábios. – Oxe!

\- É surdo agora? Cale a boca e faça seu trabalho, infeliz!

Do outro lado do setor principal do Exército, Fallman e Fuery se preparavam para sair, mesmo sendo pouco depois do meio-dia.

\- Tem certeza que fez a encomenda? – perguntou o grisalho ao menor.

\- Claro que sim, não insulte a minha inteligência.

\- Certo, então vamos busca-las na confeitaria e entregar na casa do coronel, depois a gente volta pra casa e nos vestimos.

Concordando, Fuery e Fallman seguiram para fora do Quartel-General com ordens de dispensa para o resto do dia. Não passaram na sala do coronel para se despedir, apenas pegaram um dos carros disponíveis na garagem e seguiram imediatamente para a confeitaria central.

O objetivo da missão era fazer uma festa surpresa para Roy, visto que ele, infelizmente, precisaria cumprir expediente naquela data. Os doces, salgados e pratos foram todos colocados em uma lista feita por Riza e entregue a Fuery nove dias antes da data. Assim que conferiram os pedidos, voltaram com as caixas quentes para o banco do passageiro, Fallman assoprando as mãos e Fuery rindo quase histericamente.

– x – x –

Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois de saírem do Quartel, os dois militares estacionaram o carro diante da casa dos Mustang.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, William! Pare de correr, garoto, vai se sujar!

Winry Elric corria atrás de um garoto de mais ou menos doze anos de idade. Loiro e de olhos azuis, ele se divertia imensamente ao ver a mãe se desesperar atrás de si. Fuery riu quando o menino trombou em suas pernas e quase caiu sentado na grama.

\- Oh, olá, Will! – saudou, sorrindo.

\- Oi! – o garoto riu e, nessa distração, foi pego e erguido nos braços pela mãe.

\- Menino, se você se sujar antes da festa, vou fazer você beber dois litros de leite todo dia! – ameaçou Winry furiosa.

\- Ah, não, mãe! Leite _não_! – implorou.

Enquanto Fallman entrava na casa, Riza descia as escadas devidamente vestida. Deslumbrante. Alphonse Elric ajudava a pendurar os enfeites nos cantos mais altos da parede. O mais novo dos irmãos Elric agora era um homem feito, casado com May Chang e pai de uma menina de dois anos.

\- Alphonse! – cumprimentou ele, surpreso e feliz por ver o rapaz depois de tanto tempo.

\- Fallman, quanto tempo! – o sorriso fácil de Al continuava o mesmo de quando ele recuperara seu corpo, anos antes.

Era como olhar a face da própria paz.

Os dois se abraçaram brevemente e Fallman logo cumprimentou Riza.

\- Trouxemos tudo que estava na lista, _tenente_. – Riza sorriu ao ouvir o amigo trata-la daquele modo.

\- Ótimo. Pode deixar em cima da mesa, Winry e eu vamos começar a arrumação.

Ainda que fosse uma festa surpresa na casa de um dos homens mais importantes de Amestris, a festa era bem simples e reservada. Os doces foram colocados na mesa mais alta, longe do alcance de certas _formigas._ Depois das coisas mais pesadas serem colocadas, Fuery e Falman saíram para se aprontarem.

Pouco depois, outro garotinho de cabelos dourados desceu a escada lenta e minuciosamente.

\- Leonard – chamou a mãe, Winry. – Cadê o papai?

\- Ele mandou chamar você – disse o pequeno de seis anos. – Tá com problemas na girafa!

Riza piscou curiosa. Melissa deu uma risadinha baixa e William rolou os olhos:

\- É _gravata_ que se fala, tonto.

\- Não fale assim com seu irmão – Winry alertou o mais velho e este deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para Melissa. – Riz, vou ver o que diabos aquele doido aprontou. Volto logo!

\- Tudo bem.

Assim que a esposa de Edward subiu as escadas, Mei e Alphonse sentaram-se no sofá próximo à lareira. A única filha do casal, Sofia, tinha dois anos e meio. Apesar dos genes dos Elric serem bastante "predominantes", a garotinha tinha feições orientais; exceto pelos olhos dourados.

\- Acho que Roy vai ter um acesso até o fim do dia – Al brincou.

\- Ele saiu daqui bastante bem, mas está chateado porque nem eu nem Melissa demos parabéns. – respondeu Hawkeye. – Mas acredito que deve estar matando serviço ou dormindo para que o dia passe mais rápido.

\- Certas coisas nunca mudam! – Alphonse comentou e os três riram.

No quarto de hóspedes, um Edward Elric sambava em cima de uma gravata borboleta.

\- Maldita, maldita, maldita!

\- Você, como sempre, mais criança do que todas as crianças juntas! – reprovou Winry encostada no batente da porta.

\- Não começa, você sabe que eu detesto gravatas. Por mim eu jogava todas na privada.

Bufando, Winry pegou a peça e alisou nas mãos antes de se colocar de frente para o marido.

\- Você simplesmente não tem paciência – dizia ela ao passo em que Ed a remedava. – Não me imite, caramba!

Ed parou, mas continuou com um sorriso de desdém estampado na cara. Havia crescido o suficiente para (finalmente) ser mais alto que Winry, o suficiente para beijá-la na testa. Ela corou, como sempre.

\- Anda logo, vamos descer...

\- Eu queria ficar aqui com você um pouco. – sua voz tinha um alto teor malicioso.

\- Ah não, Edward Elric, agora não, não na casa da Riza...!

\- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou dando suaves beijos no pescoço da esposa. – Os meninos estão distraídos com a Melissa, Al e Mei vão ajudar a _tenente _a terminar de arrumar as coisas...

\- Tá, mas não faça barulho! – ela o jogou no sofá do canto.

– x – x –

Roy estava batendo o recorde de mau humor. Já jogara duas vezes a caneta contra Havoc e Breda, isso sem contar no lixo que incinerou só com uma pergunta "desnecessária" do amigo gorducho. Okay, não que tudo fosse um mar de rosas, mas Mustang estava _mesmo_ um pé no saco. A pior parte era que, no fim da tarde, estava marcada uma reunião com os "grandões". Principalmente com o Führer Grumman.

O único milagre que envolvia esse assunto é que realmente Roy havia trabalhado em uma proposta para colocar em votação; _a lei de confraternização_. Muitos eram simpatizantes (principalmente Havoc, que tinha um relacionamento com a Tenente Rebecca). Todos esperavam que a votação fosse uma mera formalidade, visto que o próprio regimento Militar havia sofrido alterações mais significantes do que essa.

\- Coronel – Breda chamou ao entregar alguns relatórios ao amigo. -, já está na hora da reunião...

\- Tá, tá! – ele rolou os olhos e se levantou, arrumando a farda no corpo e seguindo porta a fora.

No mesmo segundo, Breda fez um sinal de 'ok' para Havoc. O loiro jogou-se no telefone da mesa de Roy e discou para a casa do mesmo.

\- _Alô?_ – soou a voz infante do outro lado da linha.

\- Oi, Mel-, digo, Segunda-Tenente! – trocou uma risada abafada com Breda. - É o tio Havoc.

\- _Oi, tio! _– após uma gargalhada gostosa, sua vozinha tornou-se alegre e mais ansiosa.

\- Diga para sua mãe que o plano entrou na reta final.

\- _Roger!_ – brincou Melissa antes de desligar.

\- Bom – Breda caminhou até a saída –, vou cuidar do carro.

\- Não acho que o plano de furar os pneus será preciso, viu? – apontou para a janela, onde podiam ver, no horizonte, uma "onda" de chuva escura se aproximar.

Breda riu.

– x – x –

\- Mamãe! Papai está em reunião agora! – Melissa veio correndo para a sala, onde ocorreria a festa, correndo e seguida pelos pequenos Elric.

\- Ótimo! Em breve veremos o Flame Alchemist virar manteiga quando chegar aqui! – Armstrong, que havia chegado há meia hora para ajudar) estava naturalmente com sues coraçõezinhos brilhantes e purpurinados.

\- Certo, então já posso ir buscar as bebidas, Gracia e Elysia – concluiu Alphonse. No entanto, deu-se conta que o irmão ainda não havia decido. – Onde está o Ed?

Como mágica o irmão mais velho desceu tranquilamente, perfeitamente vestido. Um momento de silêncio se instalou na sala.

\- Que foi? – inquiriu Edward. – Hein?

Os olhares eram maliciosos, exceto pelas crianças, que brincavam com a bebê Sofia.

\- Cadê a _Winly_? – Mei perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- No banheiro – respondeu rápido.

Riza maneou a cabeça em negativa embora um sorriso discreto estivesse em sua face. Percebendo isso, Alphonse logo arrastou o irmão para pegarem o carro e irem buscar as Elysia e Gracia.

Quando Winry desceu, fez _questão_ de ignorar alguns olhares e risinhos que recebera e prontamente terminou de dispor os enfeites, passando a testar a vitrola e os vinis das músicas que usariam.

\- Não acho que a lei da confraternização não será aprovada. – disse Armstrong para Riza e Mei. – O próprio Führer é claramente a favor. E é seu avô, Riza!

\- Muitas vezes ele _ofeleceu_ chances _pala_ que você voltasse ao _exélcito_! – observou Mei depois de colocar Sofia no colo de William.

\- Nunca quis essas "_facilidades"_ – respondeu Riza. – Além disso, não imaginei que demoraria tanto para essa lei finalmente sair do papel.

\- Antes da meia-noite já terá sido aprovada – garantiu Fuery assim que chegou, junto de Fallman.

\- Finalmente a Rebecca não vai ter mais desculpas para enrolar o Havoc sobre o casamento. – comentou Fallman.

\- Essa eu preciso ver – Riza riu.

– x – x –

Embora ainda não fosse nem seis da tarde, o céu já estava muito escuro em Amestris. O vento já começava a uivar e balançar as copas das árvores, fazendo Breda e Havoc terem que vestir seus sobretudo enquanto esperavam o Major-General próximos ao carro.

Não demorou muito mais do esperado para que a reunião acabasse. Roy foi o primeiro a sair da sala, mas o Führer Grumman o interrompeu no meio do corredor.

\- Filho, posso falar com você um instante?

Roy gostava da relação que tinha com o avô de Riza.

\- Claro, senhor.

\- Pare com formalidades. Estamos a sós, criança. Como estão Riza e minha boneca? Não as vejo faz tempo.

\- Estão bem, sabem que sua rotina está cheia agora...

Grumman percebeu algo diferente no tom de voz de Roy.

\- A propósito, feliz aniversário.

Mustang sorriu largamente e os dois se abraçaram com força.

\- Visitarei vocês quando a balbúrdia no parlamento terminar. Por ora é muito cansativo. Teria que me deslocar com uma brigada de seguranças completa, iria assustar Melissa e, no fim, não teríamos liberdade como família.

\- Nós entendemos, Grumman – sorriu Roy. – Não se preocupe.

Despediram-se brevemente e cada um seguiu para um lado do quartel. A saída do Führer era recheada de escoltas e protocolos (que ele detestava) que acabavam por tirar um pouco da liberdade daquele pacato e amável senhor. Roy sentia um pouco de pena, mas sabia que eram ossos do ofício.

Suspirou quando chegou perto da garagem e viu seus amigos o esperando pacientemente.

Embaixo de dois guarda-chuvas.

Estava _chovendo_? Agora? Justo agora? Deus tinha tirado o dia para acabar com seu humor.

\- Oe, Roy! – chamou Breda. – Digo, _Major_... Vamos leva-lo para casa hoje.

Mustang encarou o céu, depois o chão e os amigos, além do longo espaço que teria que andar até eles. _Na chuva_.

\- O senhor agora é de açúcar? – provocou Havoc. Quase morreu com o olhar assassino do moreno.

A chuva era tão forte que os bueiros não aguentavam a quantidade de água e acabavam por entupir com os detritos, deixando um pequeno rio inundar a calçada e boa parte das ruas. Havoc era quem dirigia e Breda ia no banco do passageiro. Roy estava sentado no banco de trás com os braços cruzados, olhos fechados e impaciente.

Breda esboçou um sorriso:

\- Eu adoro o cheiro de chuva. Você não gosta, Major?

Mustang ignorou. Havoc seguiu o ping-pong de provocações:

\- Só não gosto quando estou no meio de um cigarro e chove. Ele apaga.

Ouviram um suspiro irritado de Mustang-_mustache._

\- O que há, Major? – perguntaram em uníssono.

\- Vocês podem fazer o favor de calar a _porra _das bocas? – disse ele entredentes.

Os dois se fingiram de ofendidos e continuaram dialogando sobre a chuva e seus benefícios, ressaltando sempre o fato do fogo se extinguir diante dela. Nas situações mais inusitadas, ainda por cima. Aquilo deixava Roy roxo de raiva. Não podiam simplesmente acelerar aquela maldita banheira até chegar em casa? Mal podia esperar para estar com sua esposa e filha. Só Riza saberia como acalmá-lo, apesar de que ela também havia colaborado para a irritação do Major-General.

Mustang fez muito esforço para não incinerar os dois amigos durante o percurso para casa. Respirou fundo quando enfim chegaram, mas a chuva não parava de despencar torrencialmente. Roy abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

\- Vejo vocês na segunda. – disse com desgosto.

Para sua surpresa, Havoc desligou o motor saiu do carro junto com Breda:

\- Podemos entrar e tomar um café? – perguntou o loiro na maior cara de pau.

\- Com biscoitos?

\- Não e não. – Roy seguiu até o portão irritadiço, pois só aquele pequeno trajeto o havia deixado encharcado.

\- Ah, mas não seja tão cruel! Estamos famintos e com frio! – estranhamente Havoc falava cada vez mais alto conforme se aproximavam da casa.

Teria matado o amigo se não fosse um movimento suspeito na cortina. Estreitou os olhos e calçou sua luva, movimento que assustou sua dupla atrás de si.

\- Tem alguma coisa errada – murmurou o moreno.

\- Está com caraminholas na cabeça, homem? – Havoc quase gritou, tentando alertar as pessoas da casa.

Lá dentro estavam todos escondidos. Alguns na cozinha, outros no andar de cima e próximos às escadas, os menores embaixo das mesas de toalhas compridas. Riza estava escondida no canto mais escuro da sala, de costas para a porta, onde não podia ser vista mesmo que a luz fosse acesa. Ninguém respirava. As vozes se aproximavam:

\- Não tem nada aceso – exclamou Roy. – E pare de gritar, não sou suas negas!

Fuery quase riu de seu esconderijo, mas Gracia e Elysia taparam sua boca. Os três estavam escondidos no mesmo lugar.

Roy sabia que de nada adiantaria usar as luvas. Estava chovendo e ele estava mais molhado do que um peixe, mas ainda assim queria passar usá-las. Quem sabe? Rodou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta lentamente, ecoando um rangido exagerado pela casa toda.

\- Riza? – ele chamou primeiro. Breda e Havoc, atrás de si, seguravam suas bocas para não rir e nem berrar antes da hora.

De repente as luzes se acenderam tão repentinamente que quase o deixaram cego. O susto o deixou desorientado que ele não percebeu a intensa movimentação além dos barulhos de passos e risadas. Mas que merda estava acontecendo, pelas ceroulas de Cristo?!

\- _Surpresa! _

O coração do moreno bateu na ponta da língua e seus joelhos quase se desmontaram quando ele finalmente viu a cena. Seu queixo quase bateu no chão (e ele também, depois de quase ser derrubado pelos "tapinhas" de Havoc e Breda).

\- _Parabens à você...! _

Os aplausos começaram no ritmo da música de aniversário e, estupefato, Roy passou os olhos por cada um lá presente e surpreendeu-se ao ver tantas pessoas amadas prontas para lhe parabenizar. Justo quando achou que...!

\- _Nesta data querida...!_

Já não via mais nada. Seus olhos estavam nublados pelas _lágrimas_ que ele lutava para segurar. Seu sorriso se escancarou pela primeira vez no dia, e a medida que seus amigos se aproximavam, seu coração ameaçava explodir no peito. Armstrong o abraçou (daquele jeito) e nem com o sufocamento Roy conseguiu parar de rir.

\- _Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida...!_

O Team Mustang se juntou para parabeniza-lo, esfregando seu cabelo e desmanchando o penteado sem dó nem piedade. Alphonse e Mei se juntaram e Roy fez seu melhor para conseguir abraça-los, mas a aglomeração aumentou quando Ed e Gracia se aproximaram e somaram-se ao grupo.

Não era verdade se não dissessem que Roy ficou com um nó no coração ao ver Gracia. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Maes, que certamente devia estar rindo da cara dele em algum lugar. Os dois se abraçaram brevemente e a viúva de seu melhor amigo disse exatamente o que ele pensava. 'Maes está aqui'.

Os risos não paravam, muito menos a aglomeração. Winry ria ao fundo e aplaudia ao som da música, certa de que haveria uma oportunidade mais segura para cumprimentar o aniversariante. William estava em cima do sofá enchendo a mão de confetes e jogando em cima das pessoas, causando mais risos e algumas tosses. Melissa assoprava uma cornetinha, Leo se esgueirava pelas pernas dos das pessoas enquanto Sofia estava sentadinha no sofá, assistindo a cena sem entender.

Quando finalmente os amigos se afastaram um pouco e Roy achou que teria um instante para se recuperar, Riza apareceu. Seus olhos castanhos estavam mais brilhantes do que todas as estrelas unidas, e ele via neles que _tudo_ aquilo ainda não era suficiente. Riza queria mostrar que havia mais, muito mais que ela queria lhe dar.

\- Feliz aniversário, Roy. – ela disse simplesmente.

A loira abraçou o marido e ele imediatamente enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. Suas mãos largas apertaram-se nas curvas do corpo da esposa, lutando para não possuí-la desesperadamente ali mesmo, na frente de todos. O que ele podia fazer era mantê-la colada a si numa forma mais "simples" de tentar passar tudo que ele sentia no momento.

\- Papai, papai! – gritou Melissa para chamar a atenção dele (e de todos). – Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns!

Roy se agachou quando ela correu em sua direção e atirou em seu abraço apertado. Ergueu-a em seu colo e ela abraçou-lhe o tronco com as perninhas. Mustang tinha os olhos lavados e algumas lantejoulas no cabelo, que Melissa fez questão de limpar, junto com as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair:

\- Pare de chorar – pediu ela enquanto ele colava a testa na da menor.

\- Estou tentando. – brincou ele e alguns riram. Ed fez uma piada, mas Roy nem ouviu e Winry deu-lhe um safanão.

Armstrong chorava e assoava o nariz na roupa de Havoc:

\- Mas hein? – exclamou baixinho o loiro.

\- Desculpe, eu sempre choro em casamentos! – respondeu o alquimista gigante.

\- Mas isso é uma festa de aniversário!

\- Oh... dá no mesmo!

Depois da recepção _intensa_, Winry ligou a vitrola e uma música agitada começou a tocar. Jazz, uma das favoritas de Mustang. Cada um pegou seu par e a pequena sala tornou-se uma pista de dança. Quem não tinha par no momento, como Fallman, Havoc e Breda, dançavam perfeitamente sozinhos, performando algum tipo de coreografia do além. As crianças dançavam num semicírculo ao redor da pequena Sofia, sentada e batendo palmas.

Roy já se sentia um pouco mais calmo depois daquele agradável susto. Não se importava mais com as roupas úmidas e tampouco lembrava que estava chovendo torrencialmente lá fora.

Agora que o aniversariante estava mais calmo, Armstrong diminuiu o som da música e disse:

\- Pois bem, agora é hora do discurso. Ande, Mustang, venha cá na frente de todos. – o loiro grandalhão foi apoiado por todos os presentes.

\- Ora – caminhou ele com seu copo de uísque na mão e pigarreou. – Muito bem, então. _Amigos, Romanos!_

Riza rolou os olhos e abafou a risada, enquanto os demais olhavam o Major-General como se ele já tivesse bebido além da conta. Roy protestou, pois obviamente estava em total domínio de suas faculdades mentais:

\- Sério que ninguém entendeu?

\- Anda logo, fagulha – disse Ed. – O contrato não tava escrito que a gente tinha que te aturar bêbado.

\- Eu não estou bêbado, baixinho.

\- Uma veia estourou na cabeça de Ed:

\- _Eu. Não. Sou. Mais. Baixinho. Que. Não. Se. Pode. Ver. Nem. Com. Uma. Lupa. _– o ex-alquimista falou entredentes, e agora sim os amigos riram daquela típica socialização dos dois.

\- Tá, tá, _palem _de _blincar_, _clianças_. – "apaziguou" Mei, vendo que Al não faria nada além de rir.

Roy finalmente se preparou para levar aquela situação mais a sério que podia. De fato, todos ali haviam feito um grande esforço para dar aquela festa.

\- Okay, eu sei que todo mundo aqui se esforçou para fazer essa festa, e-

\- Principalmente aturou seu mau humor...– cantarolou Havoc. Roy deixou passar.

\- E eu queria mesmo poder ter as palavras para dizer o quanto isso é bom e importante para mim. – os olhos negros percorreram cada um dos convidados, parando em Riza e Melissa. – Me pergunto se realmente mereço tudo isso.

Para sua surpresa ninguém, nem mesmo Edward, o interrompeu. Prosseguindo então, Roy encostou-se um pouco contra a mesa de jantar e continuou falando o que vinha à cabeça:

\- Passamos todos por coisas terríveis, e tenho certeza que todos aqui já se perguntaram se era possível seguir em frente depois de tudo. – seus olhos novamente passaram pelos convidados.

Cada um teve seus desafios. Cada um venceu seus desafios. E cada um deles estavam recebendo os louros da vitória. O mérito era indiscutível, mas, ainda assim, depois de todos aqueles anos, compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. A felicidade, que acharam inúmeras vezes ser apenas utópica, estava lá em suas mãos pronta para ser usufruída.

Edward automaticamente segurou a mão de Winry com mais força, ao passo que seus olhos dourados procuraram os idênticos do irmão. Nunca haviam esquecido de nada, mesmo após serem incapacitados de usar a alquimia. Sorriam, cientes finalmente, que tudo estava nos eixos.

Mais pedras no caminho viriam, mas agora, tudo estava diferente. Estavam mais fortes, invencíveis.

\- E é em horas assim que eu vejo que é possível sim. – Roy sorriu, conhecido de que não conseguiria se expressar melhor do que isso. – Queria saber como posso retribuir...!

Antes que pudesse pensar, todos gritaram em uníssono:

\- _Raspa esse bigode!_

– x – x –

Onze badaladas marcaram que a noite estava entrando na madrugada. As danças agora se resumiam em conversas acaloradas entre os adultos e constantes brincadeiras das crianças ao som do rádio, que apesar da hora, não demonstravam cansaço. Até mesmo Elysia, agora uma adolescente, se rendia aos menores. Gracia bebeu um pequeno gole do drink em seu copo antes de perguntar:

\- E a lei? Foi finalmente aprovada?

Mustang deu um sorriso enigmático, tentando dar um ar de mistério, mas Fallman cortou toda a graça.

\- Sim, finalmente. – disse cheio de certeza.

\- Como pode estar tão certo disso? – indagou Breda.

\- Porque senão o _coronel_ teria posto fogo em você e em Havoc.

Alphonse quase engasgou ao rir e Ed não se preocupou em ser discreto. Apesar de ser verdade e de saber que todos os amigos compartilhavam da mesma ideia, Havoc e Breda não puderam esconder o sorriso amarelo. Roy e Riza trocaram um olhar significativo, ambos com o coração batendo na ponta da língua. _O dia chegou_, pensavam. Mantiveram-se comportados até algo tirou a atenção deles do assunto:

\- Que gracinha! – exclamou Winry quando viu William e Melissa dançarem docemente _O' Children_, de _Nick Cave. _

Alphonse aumentou o som do rádio, vendo que a pequena Sofia parecia mexer-se abobalhada. Riza perdeu-se em pensamentos ao ver a morena e o loiro dançarem com as mãos unidas. Balançavam os corpinhos para os lados, as vezes dando rodopios desajeitados. Will puxava e esticava os braços de Melissa enquanto os quadris da menina iam para lados opostos do amigo. Winry puxou Ed para acompanhar o filho, trazendo Leo pela mão direita, começando os três a dançar. Gesto imitado por Al e Mei, com a filha no braço esquerdo do pai.

Roy não esperou para se erguer também e pegar a filha gentilmente pelo bracinho:

\- Me concede a honra desta dança, mocinha?

A pequena riu e desvencilhou-se de Will (que foi para os braços dos pais continuar a dançar) e logo teve as mãozinhas encaixadas dentro das de Roy. Riza viu seu marido começar a guiar a menininha de forma lenta e cuidadosa. Dois pra lá, dois pra cá, giro... Hawkeye sentia-se tão em paz com aquela imagem que não percebeu que já suspirava de amores pelos dois morenos de sua vida.

\- Entendo você – disse Gracia. O sorriso da viúva de Hughes era uma mescla de tristeza e felicidade que deixou Riza um pouco tonta. – Roy fica todo bobo perto dela.

\- Com certeza – concordou a loira, pousando a mão na de Gracia de modo reconfortante. A outra riu – Maes sempre dizia, depois que Elysia nasceu, que Roy seria _pior_ que ele.

Ainda que os anos tivessem feito Gracia se... "acostumar" com o fato de viver sem seu grande amor, ela agora falava com felicidade e boas lembranças de Maes. Ela continuou:

\- Ele dizia que Roy não queria ser pai, que detestava crianças, mas que quando passasse pelo que ele passou, mudaria de ideia. Sabia que Maes me dizia que nunca, _nunca_, se imaginaria de quatro brincando de cavalinho?

Era engraçado pensar nesse ângulo, lembrando que essa brincadeira era uma das que mais Hughes fazia.

\- Roy realmente me surpreendeu – confessou a loira. Pouco depois, complementou – Ele é um pai maravilhoso.

\- Vocês dois são. – disse Gracia. Olhando para Melissa, que agora estava com os pés nos de Roy, continuou – Filhos são o nosso coração batendo fora do peito.

Não havia definição melhor.

– x – x –

Depois da música terminar, as crianças finalmente se sentaram para comer. Como num passe de mágica, os quatro caíram capotados no sofá em menos de uma hora. E como num igual evento mágico, à meia-noite o feitiço termina. Por ora.

Breda, Fallman, Havoc e Fuery foram os primeiros a partir da festa alegando que ainda tinham outros compromissos para aquela noite. Com os três primeiros Roy não discutiu, mas não acreditou muito em Fuery.

Quinze minutos após a partida dos militares e depois de ajudar Riza com a arrumação, Winry pegou William nos braços enquanto Leonard era carregado por Edward:

\- Já vão também? – falou Riza.

\- Uhum – sorriu Winry – Temos que pegar o trem da manhã.

\- Se houvesse um pouco mais de espaço, vocês poderiam ficar aqui... – comentou a mãe de Melissa, constrangida. Havia um quarto de hóspedes, mas Mei, Al e Sofia havia vindo junto com os Elric.

\- Não diga isso, _Liza_! – Mei a censurou com os olhos, embora sorrisse ao lado de Al. – Na _plóxima_ nos _vilemos_ com mais tempo.

Acompanhou os amigos até a porta onde se despediram mais carinhosamente. A chuva já havia parado, deixando o caminho tranquilo e sem chuva até o carro que estava à espera dos Elric. Armstrong trouxera o seu próprio e se encarregaria de levar Elysia e Gracia para casa.

Depois que o último convidado fora embora, Roy segurou a cintura fina de Riza e a colocara contra a porta da sala:

\- Enfim sós – sussurrou ele, com os lábios beijando suavemente a pele macia do ombro da loira.

Esta, por sua vez, pigarreou e deu uma olhada singela para o sofá no canto da sala. Mustang pegou a filha nos braços e, junto com Riza, subiram as escadas para o andar de cima.

O quarto de Melissa era pequeno e sempre _muito_ arrumado. Até demais para uma criança, dizia Roy. Próximo à janela havia uma pequena mesa de madeira branca, redonda, com quatro cadeirinhas e em cada uma delas havia um ursinho de pelúcia diferente. Um armário na parede oposta e uma cama delicada. O quarto em si era bem colorido, já que a menina tinha um sério "problema" de amar todas as cores.

Riza desabotoou alguns botões do vestido de Melissa e tirou os sapatos e as meias dela, depois Roy a colocou na cama com cuidado. A única reação dela foi um bocejo longo e cansado.

\- Dorme como uma pedra – comentou o moreno, baixinho. Cobriu a menina e seguiu para a porta com Riza.

\- Ou como você quando está de ressaca. – rebateu ela, rindo baixinho da cara de ofendido que ele fez.

\- Faz um tempo que não fico de ressaca, _tenente_. E se bem me lembro, não é só a bebida que me _derruba_ desse jeito.

O olhar malicioso de Roy era intenso de uma forma, _daquela forma_, que deixava Riza sem controle. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou, ao passo que ele segurara-lhe a cintura firmemente em suas mãos. Os beijos ficavam mais ardentes e longos conforme os dois caminhavam aos tropeções até o quarto de casal.

Pouco se importavam com a falta de ar, apenas afastavam os lábios por alguns milímetros para não padecerem e logo voltavam àquele que parecia o último beijo de toda uma vida. Cada segundo com as peles coladas, cada carinho trocado e cada puxão de cabelo acidental parecia jogar mais _lenha na fogueira_. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, eles nunca se cansariam daquela euforia louca que os arrebatava, como se tudo fosse a primeira vez.

Finalmente chegaram à suíte, Roy fechou a porta com o pé e agradeceu internamente por Melissa ter o sono pesado. Prendeu Riza contra a parede, prensando seu corpo contra o dela, salientando a diferença de tamanhos. Com um sorriso, ele se separou dos lábios dela e disse:

\- Mal vejo a hora de ver você no Quartel de novo.

\- Nem eu – Riza respondeu abrindo os botões da camisa do marido.

Voltariam a ser parceiros no trabalho. Ela protegeria suas costas todo o tempo. Nunca antes sua promessa esteve tão viva nos últimos anos. Como se lesse a mente da esposa, o Major-General disse:

\- Você nunca falhou comigo – arfou. – Riza... Você esteve comigo o tempo todo. Nunca deixará de ser a minha preciosa _rainha_.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em responder, ele guiou a mão direita dela até seu peito, bem no coração. Ela sentiu a batida descompassada, em sintonia com o seu, e seu sorriso se alargou em sua face:

\- Eu te amo. – uma pequena pausa foi feita quando o vestido deslizou pelo corpo esguio da, agora, futura _tenente_ – Mas não espere que eu vá lhe dar uma colher de chá no quartel.

Roy perdeu-se nas curvas sinuosas da esposa. Nunca, jamais se cansaria de vê-la, de admirá-la, de estudá-la... Demorou um pouco, mas ele respondeu a provocação de Riza:

\- Eu sei – ele a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a contra si e sentindo o calor natural que ela emanava e o _corrompia_. – Mas, se valer uns créditos, saiba que amanhã vou tirar este bigode.

Mais um motivo que levou a noite a ser uma das mais quentes do ano. Mesmo que a chuva voltasse a despencar do lado de fora, longe de suas indômitas expectativas.

* * *

_Sim, eu sei. Eu sumi, eu sei. Mas... bem, acho que não vai adiantar explicar que a vida de gente grande não é de Deus, não é? _

_Esta fanfic é, mais ou menos, um "prólogo" de um novo projeto de Fullmetal que venho desenvolvendo, e espero que agrade vocês. _

_Se acharem essa one digna de um review, eu ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!_

**Beijos.**

**Bella-Tayoukai.**


End file.
